Sibling rivalry
by Ihvesoul
Summary: One shots based on the Peck siblings.


**I haven't seen many Gail and Steve fics so I thought I'd do one. I'm going to start off with a few from when they were younger. I'm not totally sure on the age gap between them so I'm doing it as 5 years which I think is about right. If you have any chapter ideas please let me know.**

"Gail!" Steve Peck shouts as he knocks on his 11 year old sister's bedroom door. Her music was blaring throughout the whole house, and nobody wanted to listen to N-Sync on repeat. After a few seconds the door opens and Gail appears in the doorway giving her brother an unimpressed look. He notices her two friends sitting on her bed and smiles awkwardly at them.

"What do you want Steve?" She asks her older brother before giggling and grinning at her friends, no doubt the joke being about him.

"I want to be able to think without having Justin Timberlake singing in the background" He replies glaring at his sister, why he knew the lead singers name he wasn't sure, obviously he'd been spending too much time with his sister "Turn down your music"

"No we're enjoying it" Gail replies snidely, sharing a look with her friends.

"I told you to turn it down" Steve repeats himself eyeing his sister then her friends.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Steve! You're not my dad!" Gail snapped. Steve knew she was trying to seem cool in front of her friends, but he didn't care, she was going to listen to him.

"Yes I do. I'm your older brother and what I say goes. Mum and dad are both working so I'm in charge and I say turn down your music" Steve lectured. Their parents were both police officers so a lot of the time Steve would look after Gail until one of them was home. At 16 he could make them food for dinner and make sure his sister did all her school work, as well as doing his own.

"No" Gail argues before slamming her bedroom door on her brother's face. He hears her and her two friends laugh. Steve breathes out heavily keeping his cool before opening his sister's door and walking in to her room and over to her music player. He began to unplug it but was interrupted by Gail pulling at him.

"Steve!" She shouts trying to pull her brother away "Get off it!" Her own 4'8 build was nothing for her brother's 5'9 solid build. He played on the football team so was not only strong but fast.

"You should've listened to me" He mutters pushing away his sister before unplugging the music player and picking it up.

"Steve" She continues to shout this time pulling the music player and pushing her brother off it. Steve kept a tight hold on the machine whilst grabbing his sister around the waist and pulling her to his side so she could no longer reach the player.

"You're embarrassing yourself in front of your friends Gail" He mutters quietly to his sister who pulls away and punches him in the stomach.

"Right, come here" Steve orders angrily dropping the music player and firmly grabbing his sister's arm dragging her out of the room. He shuts the door to her bedroom and they stand in the hall way glaring at each other, their sibling resemblance truly showing. The blonde hair, Steve's short and spiked, Gail's wavy and long. Their piercing blue eyes burn in to each other.

"Stop trying to show off in front of your friends Gail" Steve snarls glaring down at his little sister.

"I'm not showing off, you're being a jerk"

"I am not being a jerk. I asked you nicely to turn down your music, you chose to ignore me so I just took matters in to my own hands" He responded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mum and dad let me listen to my music that loud" Gail mumbles knowing she had lost this argument and her big brother was right.

"Yeah right do they, I have never known them to let you listen that loud, you thought you'd take advantage because I was the only one here, but I'm not going to let you think you can ignore me"

"You used to be cool" Gail sighs, her brother had grown up a lot over the past year, he hit puberty and took on a lot more responsibilities, she hated him for it. He used to love spending time with her now he wouldn't be seen dead hanging around with his little sister.

"I'll always be cool" Steve replies, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Now you're just lame" She smirks up at her brother.

"I'm still your big brother so watch it" He grins poking his sister in the ribs earning a smile from her.

"My lame big brother" Gail replies pushing her brother jokingly as she moved around him to go to her room. As she pushed him her brother grabbed her and pulled her to him attacking her sides.

"Lame huh?" He asks grinning as his sister laughs trying to pull away but failing.

"Steve!" She screams attempting to release her brother's grip. After a few more seconds Steve lets her go and pushes her away gently "Go with your friends, just keep the music low" He warns but he was smiling.

"I hate you" She mumbles smirking at her brother.

"Love you too" He replies sarcastically.

Gail walks in to her room and closes her door on her brother's grinning face. She turns to her friends who were smiling.

"I think your brother is pretty cool" Her friend admits.

"My brother is a JERK!" Gail replies emphasizing the last word, she knew he was still out there.

"I heard that" He yells back.

"You were supposed to!" Gail shouts before putting N-Sync back on. Steve smiles to himself as he walks in to his room, his sister was a good kid and he did love her.


End file.
